Soulmate's and Such
by AnnoyingMermaid
Summary: This is basically a one-shot series where I write some soulmate au's. Request are welcome.
1. NaruHina-One

He was staring again. His azure eyes gazing at the light sky blue sun tattooed on his left palm. It was the only thing he was ever truly interested in (apart from ramen and his dream to be hokage of course). When he first saw it he had asked the old man what it meant. The memory began replaying in his mind.

_"Hey old man, what is this?" He said. It was the days when the old man would visit his crappy apartment and give him an allowance._

_"It's a soulmark. It leads you to who your destined to be with."_ _He said while filing some paperwork. He was just about to leave before Naruto stopped him._

_"Soulmate? What's that? Were my parents soulmate's?" __He asked the old man. He sighed and blew in his pipe before turning to face him with a small smile on his wrinkled face._

_"Their the people who you are destined to be with. Their the people who would understand you the most. They're the people who care about you the most."_

_"Really!? What about my Mom and Dad. Were they soulmate's?" He asked again._

_A soulmate! He felt so lucky to be blessed with one. He couldn't wait to meet them. Though he feels like he doesn't deserve one. He's scared they might end up hating him like everyone else in the village._

_Hiruzen merely dropped his smile and left the small apartment. Leaving the small U__zumaki alone with his thoughts._

He sighed and looked out his window and saw the full moon tonight. Tomorrow would be another day of torment from the villagers.

_lll_

"Stop." He said at the group of boys. They immediately snapped their attention to him. The three pf them were bullying a small girl, probably the same age as him with short dark navy hair and unusual lavender eyes. She was sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Eh? Who are you?" The leader asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future hokage, dattebayo!" He yelled with a large smile on his face.

The three of them all laughed at his words. "You, as Hokage? Yeah right!" The leader laughed before walking over to Naruto.

"A loser like you can't be hokage!" He said before punching him across the face. He fell on the ground in pain, he held his cheek in pain before standing up again.

A smile was on his face, even after everything they done. "Kagebunshin No Jutsu...!" The blonde yelled as a large smoke appeared.

"N-no way!!" They all stood in fear and shock as the smoke cleared.

Only to find a wobbly and disfigured clone. Soon after the clone fell and disapered. The bullies all recovered from their fear and let smirks appear on their faces before laughing at his failed attempt at a shadow clone

Naruto lunged at the leader and began punching him weakly. "Don't laugh at me! That was a distraction! You shouldn't let your gaurd down like that!!" He continiued his assault before being shoved away.

"Why you little...!" He yelled before shoving him on the ground. The group began kicking and punching him as hard as they can.

Hinata could only lay their frightened as she didn't now what to do in situations like these. Suddenly they all heard someone yelling her name.

"Lady Hinata!!" A branch member yelled as they ran towards the young heiress.

"O-oh shit! Scram!" The leader yelled before he and his friends began running away in fear of getting in trouble.

"Lady Hinata are you alright? Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand. She only nodded her head before looking at the small blonde boy, it was only then she noticed the sun tattoo on his left hand.

"You musn't associate with that boy, Lady Hinata. He's only trouble." He said. Hinata's eyes widened and she began struggling slightly.

"B-but h-he saved me!" She stuttered. _And he's my soulmate_, she wanted to say but fought the urge to.

Not long after they exited the forest leaving the blonde boy alone.

/

Three years passed and Hinata finally meets him again. Their eight years old and finally starting the academy. Hinata observed how he doesn't listen much and does many pranks on poor Iruka-sensei.

She really wanted to speak with him. Tried to but couldn't as her shyness and Father had forbidden her from even interacting with him.

It was soon the day where they were placed on teams. Hinata hoped and prayed that she'd get placed on Naruto-kun's team. Though her wish was shot down as she was wih Kiba and Shino. Hinata was dissapointed but she didn't let it show on her face.

Hinata wonders when she'll finally be able to formally meet her soulmate.

_lll_

During the chunin exams, Hinata cheered him on. Even against her cousin, she still cheered for him. Afterall they were soulmate's, even if the other didn't know.

Hinata gasped when she saw him get thrown on the ground. She prayed to every god that was out there that he was okay.

_'Naruto-kun get up, you can do it..' _She thought.

She smiled happily when he did. She cheered when he deafeted Neji, though in the inside she felt a little guitly that Neji was in pain.

_lll_

She always felt slightly jealous when he was always running after Sakura.

She held no hatred for the pinkette, she just wishes that he could notice her more. Hinata sighs sadly.

_lll_

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata ran after him as he was just about to step out of the gate.

"Eh? Hinata?" The blonde ninja asked.

Hinata panted before regaining her breath.

"U-um... i-is it true? Y-your leaving to train?" The hyuga asked sadly.

"Yeah! The pervy sage said he was gonna train me! So I'll be gone for awhile." He said.

"O-okay then, I guess. B-be careful and..." Hinata trailed off. Naruto looked at her curiously

"Oi! Kid, lets get going!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yeah I'll be right there! I was just speaking with a friend!" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Y'know, I thought you were really, a shy and negative person, but... I think I like people like you!" Naruto says before he started walking away. Hinata merely blushed and looked away, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well see ya later, Hinata!"

"G-good luck Naruto-kun..."

_lll_

"I stand by what I say, beacause... that's my ninja way..."

She says weakly before being lifted of the ground and thrown harhsly. The only thing she ever remembered was Naruto staring at her palm in horror and sadness. Then it all went black.

_l__ll_

"Hinata?" A voice whom the Hyuga grew to love says.

"Hmm?" Hinata snaps out of her thoughts and looks beside her to see Naruto looking slightly worried. They were seated at the park on a mat watching the fireworks display.

"Your zoning out, something on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just reminiscing on a few memories." She answers.

They started dating after pein's attack and the rebuilding of the village. They had their first date, first kiss, ect. Hinata smile's to herself as she leans against him as they watch the fireworks.

**A/N:**

**I****f you have a request for any soulmate pairing's you'd like, comment the pairing and soulmate au.**

**Ex: Sasunaru, soulmate au where the first words they say are tattooed on your arm.**

**I will even write some pairings, I personally like. Leave a comment to let me know if you have a request.**


	2. KibaNeji-Two

**Soulmate AU: ****You share the same thoughts with your soulmate.**

**Kiba****/Neji**

Rule number 45 of being a shinobi, you must never show emotion to the enemy. Rule number 29, a shinobi must never show his tears.

Those were the rule's Neji Hyuga grew up with. The rule's his late father and uncle enforced in he Hyuga household.

Emotion's were the downfall of a shinobi, his uncle says. It could be the reason of his downfall. That's why he kept other's at arm's legnth. He didn't want to feel emotions. He didn't want to express them. He certainly didn't want anything to do with them. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone.

_He already experienced that with his father._

Sadly, he was only human. A human who experiences emotions.

Soulmate's were out of the question. He didn't want anything to do with his. His uncle told him how useless they are and how it could ruin the pure hyuga bloodline. He agreed with his uncle.

If only his soulmate agreed with him.

_lll_

His conversations with them were always on random, his mind suddenly having a foreign thought interrupt his own thought process. At first he found it annoying and a hinderance. But as time went on, the hyuga prodigy grew to accept it.

It wasn't until one afternoon when things changed and that the hyuga peiced two and two together.

_lll_

Neji had just heard from a few of the rookie nine that his cousin's team had just gotten back from a week-long mission. He couldn't care less about her.

Currently he was out on a training field meditating. It was very peaceful before his soulmate began a conversation with him

_**H****ey, I just got back from a mission!**_

**_Hey!_****_Hey!_****_Hello!? hey answer me!_**

Neji's eye twitched. Looks like he won't be meditating anytime soon. Especially how loud his soulmate was.

_Would you cut that out already!?_

He snapped in his mind.

_I'd appreciate if you avoid yelling at me in the future._

**_Hey! I only wanted to talk!_**

_Really? What could you possibly want to talk about?_

**_I just want to have someone to listen to while I rant. I had such a crappy mission! The client was a total jerk, a rich and annoying jerk they even insulted me and my team!_**

Even though his eyes were closed, Neji was listening. Seems like his soulmate had a pretty rough mission, considering how rude their client was.

_Could you for the love of kami, talk quieter? I swear I'm going to go insane._

**_Fine, fine... anyway, our client even insulted one of my teammate's. Calling her eyes weird. It ain't her fault her eyes were different. The bastard even tried to hit on my sensei too. I was just about to make him take back his words, fortunately for us, the mission didn't take more than four days. We arrived back at the village much earlier._**

Wait a moment.. he overheard his cousin tell her younger sister about her mission. He remembered her saying how rude they were and how they insulted their team. It must be a coincidence right?

_Why was it shortened?_

Only one way to find out.

**_Huh?_**

_Your mission. Why was it shortened?_

If his sources proved him right, the mission was cut short because it didn't take that long to escort the client, according to his cousin.

**_The entire escort was pretty short the place wasn't too far and it'd only take a couple days to reach it._**

**_Why'd ya ask?_**

_No reason._

So he was right! Aparently his soulmate was one of his cousins teammate. Which one though? It couldn't be the aburame as he didn't seem the type to hold any grudges or yell so he's eliminated. He immediately ruled out the possiblity of Hinata and his jonin sensei as her soulmate was Asuma. That leave's him with Inuzuka Kiba.

He sighs. How should he tell him?

Hell, should he even tell him? Probably, it wasn't fair to be the only one who knew so he'd tell the Inuzuka tomorrow.

_llll_

It was a late afternoon in Konoha, Neji had instructed his cousin to tell his soulmate to meet with him in the Hokage monument. He was currently pacing back and forth, waiting for his arrival. The hyuga, was nervous. His palms sweaty, his heart beat erratic and his mind going a hundred miles per hour.

What would his reaction be? Would he be upset? Would he laugh?

"Calm down, Neji. You've handled much harder missions than this. This should be a walkin the park for you.." He tells himself

"Are you gonna continue talking to yourself all day or are you gonna speak with me?" Neji swore to his deathbed he did not jump when he heard his voice.

"I came to speak with you because I needed to try something." The hyuga stated.

"Something? This better not be something weir!" Kiba says with a confused face.

A moment passed before Neji take's a deep breath and,

_Hello,_ Kiba snapped his head over to him and looked shocked.

**_Neji?_** Kiba says in his mind.

_Yes. _The hyuga replied

**_OMG! OMG! OMG!_**

_Kiba don't yell._

**_How could I not!? It's you! Your my soulmate! Holy crap!_**

_I'd appreciate if you didn't curse._

**_Alright, alright. But how did you know?!_**

_I peiced things together, did a few thinking and-_

**_I gotta tell my Mom and sister! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I found my soulmate first! Hahaha_**

_Meeting the parenta already? We haven't even dated yet.._

Before Neji could continiue that thought, his hand was pulled by an ovwrly energetic Inuzuka. The whole way there, Kiba was babling non-stop about who-know's-what.

Neji smiles slightly to himself as he listens. Mabye just this once, he could forget his precious rules for a moment. Uncle, wouldn't mind that much right?


	3. GaaSaku - Three

**GaaSaku - The one where you both sing at the same time.**

Gaara was in his office filing some paperwork and reading over some mission reports.

"Hmm, hmm."

Suddenly, he heard humming. He sighs inwardly as he hums. His soulmate seems to have an obession with humming as he almost does so everyday.

Though sometime's he wishes they wouldn't hum on inconvenient times. But he wasn't complaining. He was grateful they didn't break out and sing a pop song out of the blue so suddenly like with Kankuro's soulmate, his older brother who suddenly started singing inside a very serious meeting a few months ago. He can't help but chuckle at the memory.

He stops however when the door to his office opens to reaveal a particular pink haired medic.

"Hello, Gaara." She greeted with her radiant smile.

He nodded his head and gave her an equally warm smile as well. "Greetings, Sakura. I'm grateful that he leaf has accepted the letter I sent a few weeks ago."

They chat for a while and later have a gaurd come and escort her to her apartment for the time being.

_lll_

A week has passed and Gaara had just gotten out of a boring meeting with the elders. The redhead had decided to pay a certain pinkette a visit. Though this didn't go unnoticed from his two older siblings. Namely Temari. He loved the blonde girl, he really did, but he sometime's he wished the woman would stop teasing him about his crush on the medic.

When he entered the hospital and asked the recesptionsit where she currently was, he started humming. He didn't pay it much attention until he slowly reached to the door, Sakura had been using as her temporary office for the time being.

He heard some humming and stopped dead at his tracks. It was a simple coincidence, he tells himself. No way were they soulmate's...

... right?

He hovered behind the door with his hand ghosting around the door knob, the hall was empty save for a few medical supplies. Deciding to test somsthing out he started singing a song.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine._

_You'll never know dear just how much I love you._

_So please don't take my sunshine away."_

'You Are My Sunshine', a song his older sister used to sing to him or Kankuro, when they were children after they gotten close to each other. It was actually taught to her by their mother before her passing. The song in general held a special place in his heart.

He pressed his ear to the dood as he sang the song, feeling his heart beat rapidly while he heard her singing. A red blush found it's way to his cheeks.

When he finally finished the song, he gathered all the courage he had and opened the door. He found the pink medic sitting in shock at her desk while she reviewed some papers.

"G-gaara? What are you doing here?" She asked, still slightly frazzled from the whole ordeal.

To his horror, his blush worsened as his palms began to sweat. The readhead found it difficult to look her in the eye as he set his sights on the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"I came over to check on you and..." He says as he srcathed his head awkwardly. The pinkette blushed and stood abruptly, causing a few of her thibgs on the desk to move. Placing her hands infront of her the two lasped in an awkard silence, both acting like two lovestruck teens finding out their soulmate's.

"... it appears were soulmate's..." She whispers as she pushes a few cherry locks behind her ear.

"Yes, I suppose so.."

Silence.

He glanced up towards her with a slightly hopeful look. "Do you want to go somewhere later? I-it's fine if you don't I was just wondering..." He trailed off as he stared at the ground.

She grins nervously. "Sure! How about some dinner, later tonight? I know a great place Temari recommended to me before."

Smiling nervously and bashfully, the Godaime left the office feeling slightly happy and eager for the day to end. Meanwhile Sakura felt estatic and couldn't wait to tell her friends about the wonderful discovery she made.

**A/N: Next up, is either Suigetsu/Karin or Shikamaru and Naruto.****Writing these is becoming really fun for me. It intially started off as a way for me to practice writing but it's startibg to really be entertaining!****Hope you all enjoyed reading this and have a great day!**


End file.
